


Love Delusion

by DecayCakes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining shuichi saihara, Unrequited Love, pining Saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayCakes/pseuds/DecayCakes
Summary: Shuichi lets it slip that he has more than platonic feelings for Kokichi.  Kokichi doesn't take it well.OrSaiouma but for once Saiharas the one pining.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Love Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I always love writing unrequited feelings, however I rarely see well written pieces dictating what it would be like if it was unrequited from Kokichis side. I’ll probably explain further why despite these feelings not being mutual Kokichi still flirts with him in a later chapter, but Id probably need to see comments asking me to continue this for some motivation. Thank you! Please kudos and comment and even offer where you want this story to go!

There's an undeniable fondness in his tone that seems to escape him earlier than he can stop it. And that's when he knows he's made his mistake. 

Ouma looks at him through pretty lashes, his eyes always looked so doll-like. His expression is unwavering despite Saihara knowing that in those pools of nyquil, he's dissecting him with every beat. He's sure by now he's been caught.

_ Because nothing gets past Ouma does it? _

He clenches his fists in his lap, another tell-tale sign that only proves Oumas suspicions further, but it doesn’t matter. It's too late. He knows. 

“Let's stop for today, Saihara-chan.”

Ouma says, his voice is steady. Calm. As if coaxing a wild animal. 

_ The beast in his heart slams against the cage, trying to reach him.  _

Saihara says nothing as he stands to leave, feeling his breath shaking as he goes back to his room. 

Doesn’t even glance back as Ouma continues the game of chess by himself. 

_ And god isn’t that just a nice metaphor? _

Momota and Harukawa are ahead and talking to each other, but he speeds past even as Kaito tries to wave at him and start a conversation. 

He fumbles with the door handle and slams it closed, sliding down with a shaky breath. 

_ He likes Ouma. _

_ Like, really likes him.  _

_ Maybe even loves- _

He pulls at his hair to stop his thoughts, tries to slow his breathing and rationalizes like a ‘good detective’.

_ He can’t help but imagine Ouma whispering that title in his ear. _

And he laughs slowly as he realizes it's comforting despite the fact he's being pushed into a full blown meltdown by the same person he's imaging comforting him .

Loving Ouma is suffocating and exhilarating all at once. It makes sense that his feelings for Ouma aren’t a slow buildup of nice talks and lingering touches that he can mull about over late nights— no.

Love with Ouma is compared to loving the universe itself. Too big to understand, too complex, and you’ll be dead before getting to know all of it. So, you focus on the things you can most easily observe from the safety of earth. Just for barely an inkling. 

He burns hot, burns fast, and explodes in cascades of lights to create something anew. A dying star.

He's a black hole, absorbing things within his grasp and destroying them with passiveness.

Saihara feels too small compared to the universe.

Maybe he doesn’t understand all of Ouma- but he understands as much that these feelings he has for him are not mutual. 

And maybe even if Ouma had any sense of infatuation with him past an interest of  _ friends(?)  _ Or the weird inbetweens of them- Ouma will never love him to the extent Saihara does.

No matter what conclusions he comes to, all of them seem to support that this love is destined to be one-sided. 

He wracks his brain for the truth- the truth he's built of Kokichi Ouma. 

Ouma is very intelligent- so much so it causes him to naturally look down on others

Ouma looks down on emotions because of this intelligence, not to say he isn’t capable of human emotion- but even as the most theatrical person here, he seems to be adverse to the cushy, kitchy, love-love feelings (as he’d probably describe it).

Ouma looks down on feelings like  _ love _ \- or maybe more specifically,  _ romantic love. _ Because they’re stupid in this killing game. 

And somehow Saihara can agree with that. Solidarity and friendship; these foundation bases of  _ love _ are essential to keeping people alive whether that's through teamwork or otherwise. But romantic love is just begging for a death sentence, friendships can be repaired, it's harder to get over a lover. 

So imagine to his horror he finds himself falling for Ouma everyday. 

___________

Ouma visits him before breakfast, his usual teasing and borderline-

_ Who is he kidding, definite flirting. _

-Definite flirting the usual, despite what he knows now. 

Shuichi likes to think he's doing it for his sake, to maintain normalcy. 

And despite his flattery being empty, just simple clues and games to help Saihara reach the truth, he can't help but hear his heart flutter. 

He sees Kokichi frown, probably upset that he's mindlessly dozing to his pretty words instead of reading the subtext. 

_ A distraction. _

_ that's what Kokichi thinks his feelings are. But not to Kokichi himself, of course not. An inconvenience at most, and he doesn't want to admit how much that hurts.  _

_ Ouma seems to think Saiharas feelings for him will only cause his own downfall. And maybe he should agree.  _

The step-step-step of Kokichis shoes hitting the floor grabs his attention, and he watches as Kokichi goes towards his door (which was widely ajar) and lightly pushes his hand so it closes quietly. He gazes back at him, full eye contact as he locks it and steps back towards him again. 

The air is thick as Kokichi cradles his face in his hands. 

Saihara grasps the sheets as he resists the urge to squirm at the edge of his bed. 

Slowly, Kokichi leans his face in- angling Saiharas face upwards to meet their lips.

Saihara gives him his full attention now.

And he closes his eyes, puckering his lips as well and is woefully surprised.

He feels a hand covering his mouth instead. 

He snaps his eyes open to Kokichi with his eyes half lidded,  _ analyzing, _ and his lips unpuckered. He's staring at him blankly,  _ disappointingly _ . 

There's a tense silence before Ouma opens his mouth to speak.

“Snap the hell out of it Saihara-chan.”

Kokichi lowers his hands to his sides again, tucking them behind his back as he unlocks the door and leaves.

Shuichi gets the message of that interaction loud and clear.

Still, he can't help but make his own heart beat faster by imagining himself holding Kokichi close as he kisses him passionately. 

His self loathing grows. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
